Jazz and Taylor
by Aquaformer
Summary: This was requested by one of my watchers over at Deviant Art, and Taylor adn the sparklings are her creations. Taylor is a femme by the way. I do not own transformers. Warning: sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor is the creation of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Jazz and Taylor's paths cross and they meet. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jazz (TF Animated) was bored. And with his best friend Prowl already bonded to someone else, Jazz felt left out and lonely. Jazz watched as he could see all the others were already paired off. Ratchet was with Bee, Optimus had Blitzwing, Bulkhead had Sari, Sentinel had TC, and Ultra Magnus refused to get close to anyone after the death of his last sparkmate. This pretty much left the Cyber-ninja all alone and without someone to love.

Meanwhile, out in the country, away from Detroit, a very tough determined femme had just arrived on earth a few months ago and was trying to keep a low profile. And so, to hide amongst the woods, she changed her form into a wolf. She spoke to no one as she learned to live off what this strange planet provided in energy and in plants and animals. She had come here after standing up to someone and she had refused to back down until someone stuck something in the side of her neck and caused her to fall asleep. She missed her friends even as she watched the organic life on this strange planet she had been banished to.

Suddenly, she felt herself be threatened by something unknown, as a jet streaked across the sky. Suddenly, she found the forest that she had been staying in filled with fire, and being in her wolf form, she passed out from Smoke inhalation, though she was still online. Optimus Prime and his group were the first ones to arrive on the scene, and Jazz, worried that someone maybe trapped inside the fire, went in and found the wolf, barely alive, and grabbed it, as something told him there was something more to this creature than met the optic. The wolf, seeing the bot rescue her, nuzzled the bot gently before completely passing out.

Jazz was surprised, as from what he had read, organic life usually was scared of humans and robots, but not this wolf. It was strange enough that Jazz took the creature straight back to Ratchet. Ratchet was not happy about working on the wolf at first until, though scanners, Ratchet realized that this wolf was not organic, but related to Cybertronians in nature. Ratchet began to work on the femme bot, making sure all her intakes were clear of the smoke she had accidentally inhaled as well as repairing some of the systems damage that the medic had found. And while the others helped stop the fire, Jazz remained at the base, trying to figure out what was going on with the animal bot that he had saved and brought in to be fixed.

Taylor woke in an unfamiliar room with machines all around her. She immediately tried to change from her wolf form to her bipedal form to kick the aft of whoever had captured her, but she was unable to transform. She tried again and failed, and then she looked at her body, she had been repaired by someone who knew what they were doing in working with robots. As her eyes adjusted, she looked at the makeshift med bay that she was laying in. She saw two mechs there. One was huge and red and watching the monitors, while the smaller one looked familiar as the black and white ninja-bot sat on a bot-sized chair, obviously worried about her.

Why she did not know, as she was usually able to take care of herself and her friends. She was fiercely loyal to her friends and a deadly threat to her enemies, and she was a no-nonsense bot, always speaking her mind and letting everyone know what she thought, even if they did not want to hear it. And though she was almost never speechless, seeing this young ninja-bot took the words right out of her mouth. And while she was not able to speak yet, as her intakes were still being pumped to get rid of the smoke, she watched the black and white bot closely, he was such a handsome mech and she realized that he was the one who had saved her. She felt nervous and shy as she was not sure how she was supposed to react to such a handsome bot who obviously could have any bot he wanted, and she wondered what he would ever see in her.

Jazz watched, and saw the wolf move and try to transform, but she was unable to. He felt bad for her; she seemed abandoned here on a strange world with no friends or family with her. Jazz felt compassion for the lost femme. Jazz, thankful that the wolf femme had been restrained to heal, went up and petted her gently, not realizing that he was stirring up feelings in her for him. He just wanted to make her feel better. And before he left, he gave the wolf former femme and gentle hug. Ratchet noticed but said nothing, as he knew how lonely Jazz felt without a sparkmate. Ratchet took a look at the monitor's and caught something that Jazz did not, for when Jazz petted and hugged the wolf former femme, her spark rate had increased and had fluttered. Ratchet realized what was going on, but said nothing, as he knew Jazz's spark had reacted the same way, but rather than upset the two bots, Ratchet just worked on healing the femme.

Jazz had to leave the room, as he realized that his spark was about ready to leap out of his chest, but he hardly knew the bot, what if she rejected him? What if she hated him? Afraid that the wolf former femme would reject him, Jazz went off on his own to brood. Prowl, having recently returned from being with his sparkmate caught his friend Jazz sitting in a dark room, trying to meditate and not show any emotion, but Prowl knew Jazz better than that – something was bothering the black and white Cyber-ninja and Prowl was determined to get to the bottom of it. And so encouraging his friend to talk, Prowl sat and listened as Jazz talked about what had happened.

Meanwhile, having healed enough, Ratchet took off the restraints and gave the wolf former femme a shot of something for pain. Taylor, happy to be free, soon transformed into her bipedal mode, and shocked the old medic, who was not expecting Taylor to look as beautiful as she did. Ratchet knew he was bonded and so it was not a concern, but he was concerned for Jazz, who was not bonded yet. Taylor, realizing the red and white bot was the medic, introduced herself to him and thanked him for the repairs.

"Thanks for the repairs, my name is Taylor. I am not sure how I got here, but I thank you for your help." stated Taylor, sounding confident as she spoke to the medic.

"You are welcome Taylor, I am Ratchet, the medic, the bot who brought you in was Jazz, and you should thank him for bringing you here." Ratchet said, trying not to yell at the ignorant femme.

Taylor nodded her head, she had heard how famous this medic's temper was, and so she left the med bay as soon as she could, in search of the bot named Jazz. She was having trouble finding the sleek ninja –bot that had caught her eye. She looked around, curious as to who these were around her. Optimus, seeing her curiosity, introduced the femme to himself and to the rest of the Autobots in the room – Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari, Sentinel Prime, and Ultra Magnus. Optimus explained that there were two more that were not in the room, Jazz and Prowl, but she was on her own at finding them, as they were good at hiding. Taylor thanked the leader and went on her way, as she needed to talk to Jazz.

Meanwhile, Jazz talked to his friend Prowl. Jazz told of rescuing the femme wolf former and then how his spark reacted while she was getting repaired by Ratchet. Prowl, realizing what his friend was talking about, told Jazz that the response was the way to signify who was destined to be a sparkmate for the jumpy bot. Jazz looked at Prowl stunned, as Jazz was unsure if the femme wolf former even felt the same way or if she even had a spark to bond with. Prowl managed to calm Jazz down when suddenly the femme wolf former was standing in the door way. Prowl excused himself, allowing Jazz and Taylor to spend time alone.

Jazz was caught off guard as he was not sure what to do, other than be the gentleman that he was. Jazz stood up, offered a hand to Taylor and escorted her into the room. Taylor felt overwhelmed and began to blush, she could not believe that out of all the situations she had been in, she was shy in meeting this particular bot who she realized was the one who had grabbed her out of the fiery woods and had saved her by getting her to a medic on time. For the first time ever, Taylor was having trouble getting the right words to come out of her mouth and she felt like she needed to impress this cool bot that seemed to have it all together. While normally forthright and determined, she felt herself become shy and uncertain about this whole situation. When she took his hand, she could feel the warm blush in her cheeks, but she was relieved when he seemed to not notice that.

Prowl, from his secret vantage point observed the two, and realized that these two were acting very shy around each other, much the way two destined to be sparkmates would be as they were testing the water of how the other felt. Prowl smiled before he left completely, as he now realized that this femme was just as into Jazz and Jazz was into this femme. Prowl was going to meet his own sparkmate, and so remembering just how sweet the pair was, he saved the memory of the two before him before he headed off.

Jazz, nervous but trying to act cool, started talking with the wolf former femme, learning her name was Taylor. Jazz could see that she was very much the put together bot she claimed to be, but he overlooked her nervousness, as he was nervous too, though he hid it well as he was an Elite Guard officer. And so the two began talking, though it took awhile before either was comfortable enough to open up and talk more openly. It would not be long before sparks would start flaring and things would be moving in a more romantic fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor is the creation of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Jazz and Taylor have formed a strong relationship now, and Jazz wants to ask Taylor the big question. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Couple months down the road)

Jazz and Taylor were carefully walking around Detroit in their bipedal modes, hand in hand under the bright night sky full of hundreds of stars with the full moon shining down on them. Jazz had never seen a night so beautiful, even the breeze was gently blowing, but not too hard. Though what made the night truly beautiful was spending time with the bot he truly cared for, Taylor. He found her to be such a wonderful bot. Jazz walked at her pace, hoping that tonight he could finally get her alone to ask her a special question.

Soon Taylor and Jazz found a deserted park, as it was late and most of the planet's organics were home asleep. Taylor sat by Jazz's side, placing her hand delicately on top of his, hoping that he would not reject her. Taylor was surprised when she felt a gentle squeeze come from the hand, indicating that Jazz was happy to hold her hand even longer. Taylor thought back over the last few months as she had met the Autobots and a few of the tactless and worthless Decepticons. She had even been captured by Megatron, but had been saved by Jazz and Prowl with Optimus fighting off Megatron. Taylor, having found friends with the Autobots, was fiercely loyal to their cause and even though she could be scary, she had proven herself not a threat to the organics that she shared the city with.

But back to where she was, she wanted to focus on Jazz, not her past or how she had come to earth or anything else, as something about Jazz just captured her completely. He was such a gentleman but was not chauvinistic. He allowed her to be as she was, and did not force her to be something that she was not. Jazz had a quick wit and a wonderful smile, and as she got to know him more, she felt her spark flutter and try to leap out of her chest. She recognized the sign, this bot was destined to be her sparkmate, but did he feel the same way? Her musings were interrupted as Jazz was trying to get a hold of her attention.

"Taylor, Taylor, Cybertron to Taylor" stated Jazz, trying to get her attention – he was so cute when he did that, that she just had to laugh.

"What on earth did you want, Jazz?" asked Taylor, curious as Jazz usually wasn't this insistent about asking something, but she could tell by the look in his optics that he had an important question for her, so she perked her audio receptors up so she could hear what he would have to say.

"Taylor, I have never felt this way about anyone before, but when I am with you, my spark flutters and tries to leap from its chamber. I did not realize it at first, but after asking some questions, I know understand. I believe that primus has led you to me for us to be sparkmates. I wanted to ask you this question only when the moment was perfect." Jazz said, getting down on one knee, and after taking a couple quick intakes, Jazz continued "Will you be my sparkmate, Taylor?" asked Jazz, hoping that she would not reject him.

Taylor was floored and genuinely surprised. She had no idea that Jazz felt as strongly for her as she did for him. And taking only a jiffy to think about it, she relieved Jazz's spark when she answered in the affirmative. And before they could get any further, Jazz stood up and faced Taylor, who stood and faced Jazz. Both were nervous, as they had never done this before, but both not wanting to turn back moved their chest armor around until their closed spark chambers were revealed.

Jazz was surprised at just how different Taylor's spark chamber looked from his own, but he soon was opening his chamber and saw that Taylor was opening her own. Jazz revealed a pure, deep blue unattached spark while Taylor revealed a pure, lighter blue unattached spark. Jazz realized that hers must have been light blue because she was a femme, but he pushed the thought from his mind as he and Taylor closed the gap between them. They stopped mere feet from each other, and looked into each other's optics. Jazz allowed Taylor to decide the time, as he did not want to force her to sparkbond with him. Taylor drawn by Jazz's pure spark approached and gave Jazz a huge hug, which resulted in the two sparks fusing into one, as both could now see the other's past. Taylor could see Jazz's loneliness and pain and sent pulses of love while Jazz could see many things that Taylor hid deep inside her processor and sent loving pulses until the two were feeling love and contentment.

The two were amazed as they watched their sparks bond to each other, almost as if they were merging together into one large spark. And when the two saw that the large spark turned from blue to white and then back again, they realized that they had truly connected on a sparkmate level. Taylor, still shy about the whole thing, then asked if they could find somewhere more private now that they were sparkmates. It only took a few clicks for Jazz to realize what Taylor was asking and soon the two were speeding off to find a private place so that they could express their love to each other. Taylor followed Jazz as he knew he way around much better than she did and soon they found a private area outside the city, away from any type of prying optics or eyes. Jazz turned off his comm. link as did Taylor. Now it truly was just the two of them all to themselves and they were going to cement their loving bond.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor is the creation of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Jazz and Taylor have formed a strong relationship now, and Jazz wants to ask Taylor the big question. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Later on their bonding night)

Jazz was elated, as he and his mate Taylor had just found the perfect place for privacy. Taylor playfully used her tail to tease Jazz. Jazz, startled but laughing, let Taylor start things, as he did not want to push her too far too soon. Taylor laughed as she could feel the heat radiating off of Jazz's body, even with her sensitive metallic tail. She blushed once she realized that her body was warming up as well as she stood in front of her sparkmate. She may have been bold in many things, but when it came to love, she was very shy and hoped that Jazz would take the lead.

Jazz, seeing the look in her eyes, began to kiss her gently and deeply on the lips, allowing Taylor to slowly get into the swing of things. Taylor melted into the warm, genuine kiss as Jazz's tongue languidly explored the cavern that was Taylor's mouth. Taylor let Jazz run his tongue around her mouth as it felt heavenly to her. And before she knew it, her own systems were getting very worked up. And while still kissing, Jazz removed his tongue from Taylor's mouth and allowed her to explore his. She could feel how gentle and caring a lover Jazz was, as he was not rushing anything, allowing the pleasure to linger.

And while kissing, Jazz moved his hands slowly over her warm, furry chest, causing her to moan slightly as he had found one of her hotspots, and while he continued to use one hand to gently rub the area, his other hand found creases in her armor and began delicately plucking sensitive wires inside the creases. Taylor loved how gentle and loving he was being, and returned the favor by moving her hands down his body to his chest, slowly and languidly doodling designs with her left hand while her right hand gently pulled on wires buried in the creases in his armor. Jazz's optics dulled slightly, a sure sign that he was enjoying the whole thing. Taylor's eyes grew bigger, yet hazed over, in obvious enjoyment of the whole situation.

Neither was in a hurry, as they continued to explore each other's bodies. Jazz breaks the kiss, and lays Taylor on her back, gently kissing down her chassis as he helps her lay down on her back. Taylor enjoys the sensations, as Jazz even raspberries against her abdomen, causing her to laugh while she moaned in obvious enjoyment. Jazz, ever the gentle and tender lover, continued to tenderly lick and pull at wiring in the creases in Taylor's armor. She sat back and just enjoyed the sensations that her sparkmate was lovingly causing her, even as she bucked her hips and arched her back. She could feel that Jazz was supporting her, no matter what.

Not wanting to be left out, Taylor tried reaching her hands down and rub her sparkmates helm, causing the mech to moan lustfully yet tenderly, as Taylor memorized the touch and the spot so she would remember it. she continued her ministrations while Jazz continued to rub and lick down his sparkmate.

It did not take long for two sets of cooling fans to kick in, as both bots were beyond normal parameters, but neither cared as they were enjoying the love that they were showing each other. Jazz and Taylor were both surprised when the covers over their interfacing areas moved aside, revealing their most private and sensitive parts to each other. It was obvious that Jazz's cable was long, thick, warm, and throbbing. Jazz, who had a front port, found that the front port had disappeared as he had bonded to a femme. Taylor was amazed as she looked at the strong stiff throbbing member. It was huge, much bigger than her port, as she was a virgin. Jazz recognized this, and knew he would have to be gentle as he entered her. But he could see that her port was leaking copious amounts of lubrication fluid.

Taylor blushed as she felt the sensations overwhelm her. Jazz, wanting to help make sure she was ready, used his tongue and inserted it into her port, and used it to lick and flick delicate wires inside. Taylor felt like all her energon was rushing toward her groin, and was thrusting her hips in response to what Jazz was doing, begging him to enter her. Jazz, feeling that Taylor was now ready for the main event moved his body so that his cable was right above her port, bring his face right in front of her own. And as he slowly entered her port with his cable, he kissed her deeply, covering any screams or moans that may have escaped.

Taylor first felt a sharp pain when Jazz's cable first entered, but once her port adjusted to the engorged member, she felt nothing but pure pleasure as Jazz pumped his cable into her port lovingly, while kissing her tenderly. Taylor was in heaven. And as Jazz began to pump in and out faster, both bots felt their sparks begging for release, and so, trusting each other, they released their sparks, which danced around together before merging, causing an intense increase in pleasure, which caused both bots to overload together, Jazz overloading into his sparkmate, Taylor. Neither had noticed that when their sparks merged, they briefly changed colors, an indication that sparklings were indeed conceived.

But not knowing about actually creating sparklings, Jazz and Taylor lay content in each other's arm, as they looked at the stars over head. However, they headed back to the Autobot base before anyone found them in their special spot. And once they arrived back at the base, they went to Jazz's room to fall asleep, not even seeing Prowl as he watched them going down the hall. Prowl smiled as he saw the sparkmates walk by, in pure happiness, before his own sparkmate pulled him back into their shared room and closed the door. But, focused on only each other, Jazz and Taylor were soon fast asleep in Jazz's berth. It would not be too long before the two would realize that they were indeed going to be parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor is the creation of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Jazz and Taylor have formed a strong relationship now, and Jazz wants to ask Taylor the big question. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Couple months after their bonding night)

Taylor had been feeling not as up to par as usual. Her morning sickness and food cravings were more than she could handle, and so wanting to see what was wrong with her, Taylor had Jazz take her to see Ratchet to see what was going on. Jazz, the loving sparkmate that he was, helped Taylor walk to the Med bay, but supported her as she had a gained a little bit of weight, but every time she asked Jazz how she looked, he told her that she looked absolutely beautiful in his optics. She was flattered by the comment, even as she thought she was starting to look like a bump on a log or feel like she was as big as a house. Jazz, wise bot that he was, always did his best to make sure Taylor received genuine caring comments to counteract the ones that she told herself.

Once at the med bay, Jazz stood by as Taylor used him to brace herself as she climbed up onto the medical berth, both Jazz and Taylor waiting as Ratchet was finishing up repairing his own mate, Bumblebee, as the little yellow subcompact had injured himself by driving too fast. Taylor flinched and held tightly to Jazz as Ratchet yelled at Bee, unaware that the couple was in the room. But Jazz, ever the patient bot, soon soothed and comforted his distraught mate. And after the pair saw Bee run out of the med bay, Ratchet soon looked around and saw the couple, and silently swore, as he could see Taylor visibly shaking and trying to hide behind Jazz. This was not Ratchet's day.

But realizing that the couple had come to see him, Ratchet put his best face on and carefully approached the couple to ask what was wrong. Taylor, still nervous, said nothing and continued to try to hide behind her mate, as the mood swings were starting to take over her . Jazz, ever cool and confident, even in front of an angry Ratchet, explained the symptoms Taylor was having and how long she was having them, as Taylor had explained to Jazz. Ratchet took the input slowly, until it clicked that all these symptoms might only spell one thing, and with every life precious, Ratchet excused himself to go and find a scanner that he needed to verify what he thought was going on with Taylor.

Taylor relaxed when the medic left, and realized she had left a dent in her mate's armor from being scared, and laughed as did Jazz. That is, until Ratchet came back bringing a contraption and scanner that Jazz and Taylor had never seen before. Taylor was a bit nervous, but having Jazz nearby calmed her down immensely. Jazz and Taylor watched as Ratchet fired up the machine that he had used just the other day to check on his sparkmate, Bee. And seeing that Taylor was nervous, Ratchet did his best not to get mad, but to explain the procedure that he was about to do, which was to scan Taylor's abdomen with the scanner. Jazz calmed Taylor down, and Taylor laid down on the berth as cool gel and then the scanner was placed against her slightly distended abdomen.

Ratchet carefully scanned, trying not to yell at Jazz who was trying to see what the scanner was saying. Ratchet went over the abdomen a few times before he was certain of his answer. Ratchet put the scary machine away before coming back to tell the expectant parents that they were, well, expecting. When Ratchet returned to the pair, Taylor was sitting up, still trying to hide behind her mate. Ratchet sighed heavily before he approached the two, as it was not always the easiest thing to tell a couple they were expecting, much less twins. And so, with trying to keep his vocal processor as calm as possible, Ratchet approached the couple to inform them of what he had found.

"What's going on, Doc bot?" asked Jazz, obviously concerned about his mate.

"Well, I scanned her abdomen, and it is official, she is carrying twin sparklings" replied the medic, watching the shock and awe look on the couples faceplates.

"You mean…I'm…I'm preg…I'm pregnant? With twins?" asked Taylor, overwhelmed and trying to process what she had just heard.

"Yes," replied Ratchet, "and judging by your abdomen, you are about 2 months along. I want you to check in at least weekly with me since these are your first sparklings, as the first pregnancy is usually the most difficult. Jazz, you will need to be patient with her, but also help her as she needs it."

And while Taylor was processing and thinking about all this, Ratchet pulled Jazz aside to inform him of a few things. Ratchet informed Jazz that Taylor would have mood swings, might be hornier than usual, and other things a sparkmate to a pregnant bot should know about. Jazz asked Ratchet how he knew these things, and Ratchet smirked and only said "experience". Jazz, not wanting to know what exactly that meant, took Ratchet at his word before returning to his bondmate, who was languidly rubbing her distended abdomen, and singing softly to the unsparked sparklings. Jazz smiled as he approached his sparkmate, joining in the song and the two walked off, gently singing to their little unborn sparklings.

Once back at their shared quarters, Taylor was tired and fell into recharge on the shared berth, and as Jazz watched his sparkmate sleep, he began to wonder - _Will I be a good father? Will the little ones like me? Can I handle dealing with twins? What did Ratchet mean by all the stuff he told me?_ But Jazz was soon drawn out of his worries as he saw his precious sparkmate absentmindedly rubbed her distended, pregnant belly while in recharge, eliciting a small moan out of the sleeping femme. Jazz smiled and, rather than doing paperwork, the cyber ninja decided that he would cuddle with his sparkmate, after all, how many more times would it be just the two of them as they had two new lives on the way. And so, wrapping his arm gently around his mate, Jazz and Taylor snuggled together and fell into recharge, both dreaming of the little lives that they would be bringing into the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor is the creation of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Taylor and Sari are captured by the Cons, and the Autobots get played. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Couple months later)

Jazz and Taylor sat out in the park. The new moon was up and the stars were brightly shining, but it was enough to hide an unwelcome and unwanted presence. The presence watched as Taylor, absentmindedly stroking her distended abdomen, rest against her mate Jazz. The two were so focused on each other and stargazing that neither had felt or noted the evil and dark presence.

Smiling sinisterly, the presence continued to watch the pair, to see if there would be a chance to capture the precious femme tonight. But as things started to heat up, the presence realized that he would not capture the beauty tonight, but he might as well stay around for the free show. And so the evil presence moved his own interfacing cover so that he could enjoy pleasure while he watched the sparkmates pleasure each other tenderly. The evil presence was lost in sensation as he watched and listened to the sparkmates share a tender and loving moment. And when the two sparkmates overloaded, the evil voyeur quietly overloaded himself. He swore quietly before leaving. He was sick of watching, it was time to move in for the "kill."

The next morning, Jazz and Taylor had to go their separate ways for a little bit. Jazz needed to report to Ultra Magnus while Taylor was to remain at the base, along with Sari and the other Autobots. Taylor was relaxing as she was now fourth months along with her twins. She was unable to transform any longer and was reduced to only walking around the base as needed. But this day would be full of surprises and most of them bad.

Optimus was watching the monitor when some Decepticons were beginning to attack at another point in the city, and so Optimus ordered all the bots to respond to the emergency while Sari was to remain with Taylor, in case help was needed back at the base, no one yet realizing that the attack in the far area was merely a ruse to lure out the Autobots. And once all the Autobots were gone, Thundercracker entered the unwatched base, it was too easy. And though he was not the evil presence from the night before, he was under orders to bring a certain femme back to the base.

And being caught completely off guard, Taylor and Sari were both easy captured by the tricky seeker, who quickly blasted off toward the con base with his captives. The seeker quietly swore about how heavy the femme was, not realizing that she was indeed carrying sparklings. But as orders were orders, Thundercracker brought the two femmes back to base. The human he threw in a small cage while Taylor was thrown in a larger cell. And then TC went to find Megatron, as the seeker had completed the orders he was given.

Megatron, upon hearing the success, called all his other minions back. They were not happy about being called away, as they wanted to get rid of the Autobots, but not wanting to disobey orders, the Cons left and headed off, leaving confused Autobots in their wake. Confused until Jazz frantically called on the radio, his sparkmate and Sari were gone. The rest of the Autobots, realizing that they had been duped, soon headed back toward their base, angered and worried.

Meanwhile, Jazz had arrived at the base just after Taylor and Sari had been taken by TC. Jazz, panicking at not seeing his mate, searched every single room and found nothing. Worried, he contacted Optimus Prime, who had just watched the Cons they had been fighting fly off. And it was only when Jazz said the two femmes were missing that Optimus put 2 and 2 together and realized that they had been lured away and that the femmes had been the real target. Optimus had asked why Sari had not called the Autobots and Jazz replied that Sari could not be located either. Things were not looking good for the Autobots or the femmes, who were now who knows where, but never ones to give up, the Autobots headed back to base to regroup and to formulate a dangerous rescue mission.

Meanwhile, Taylor woke up to find herself bound in four point restraints and being ogled by a Decepti-creep. Fortunately, her thick fur hid the fact that she was four months pregnant. She did not like the position that she was in, as she felt vulnerable. She sent a pulse out for her sparkmate, hoping he would come and save her. But having felt hands on her, she failed to pay attention if she got a response back. She was tired and horny, thanks to her pregnancy, but she hoped and prayed that her body would not give her away to the Decepticon who was now looking at her with hungry optics.

Meanwhile, since this was all in the main chamber, Sari, and her imprisoned father, were forced to watch as Megatron had restrained the defiant femme in a vulnerable position while he made passes at her. It sickened Sari, as she wanted nothing more than to kick Megatron's aft, and if looks could kill, Megatron would have been dead and buried. But the person who felt worse, even though he did not know anything about Taylor, her sparkmate, or her pregnancy, was Sari's father who's trust and blind faith had resurrected the mechanical Tyrant who now stood there leering and smiling like a Cheshire cat about his plan working. Yes, all was going well and all was going according to Megatron's plans, except for one thing, Starscream, the miserable wretch, also was highly interested in the femme. Poor Taylor, she had no idea what she and her unborn sparklings were in for.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor is the creation of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Taylor and Sari are captured by the Cons, and the Autobots are trying to rescue them before anything happens to them or the unborn sparklings. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The Autobots were all gathered together in the base, trying to formulate an attack plan of sorts. Jazz was worried the most as it was his pregnant and expecting sparkmate who had been captured by the disgusting Decepticons. And he was pissed beyond belief. Of all the sparkmates they take, they take his sparkmate Taylor and Bulkhead's sparkmate Sari. But Optimus had to calm the two mechs down or they would be no help to the Autobots at all, as he reminded them that every nanoclick that they spent getting angry and not formulating a plan, it was another minute that Taylor and sari remained imprisoned by the Decepticons. Having settled down from that news, Jazz and Bulkhead helped plot a plan. Jazz only hoped that they were not too late.

Meanwhile, as Taylor woke, hoping that the nightmare was over, she realized that it was real. She had really captured by the Decepticons. And though she was usually not afraid, she could not help but worry for the little ones that she carried inside her. She was still in four point restraints, on her back, the most uncomfortable position to be in when one was pregnant, but not wanting to let the Cons know about the sparklings, she put up with it. And before anyone came in for the day to ogle her and "play" around with her, she let out a few energon tears, hoping that her beloved Jazz would come soon.

But he would not come soon enough, as someone entered through the darkened doorway. As the figure drew closer and as Taylor's optics adjusted to the poorly lit entry way, she realized to her horror that this was not the same bot who had ogled her when she first arrived, this mech was new and judging by his demeanor and his wings, he was an arrogant flyer of some sort. But once the bot stepped into the light, Taylor felt her face go white, as she now recognized the bot…it was Starscream, the one who had nearly offlined her when he set the forest on fire as she refused his advances. Yes, he had seen her get rescued by Jazz and was pissed as he had been watching her for months, and even though it was Megatron who wanted the femme captured, Starscream was going to try and get what he wanted, not realizing that the femme was already with sparklings.

Taylor cringed at the touch, as she had the last time this arrogant bot had tried to make a move on her, however, this time she was the one at the disadvantage. And as Starscream was starting to run his hands along her sides, Megatron soon came into the room, furious about what was going on. It was the only time Taylor would admit to herself that she was glad to see Megatron as she wanted absolutely nothing to do with the disgusting seeker.

"And just what do you think you are doing, Starscream?" asked Megatron pointedly, this femme was his.

"I was just preparing her for you, Megatron" Starscream said, like venomous honey dripping from his mouth, he had to convince Megatron or he would end up in the brig and beaten once again.

Megatron eyed the seeker with one optic, knowing not to believe anything the seeker said when it came to the femme, but wanting to save his energy, Megatron called on Soundwave to lead the seeker to the brig, as Megatron had plans to get after the seeker for trying to take the femme. Taylor was frightened, as she could feel the little ones inside her move. All she could do was hope that the tyrant was too stupid to figure out that she was with sparkling.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Optimus and the others had come up with a plan, which used Jazz as with his connection to Taylor was the only way they would be able to find the Con base. Jazz was still angry as he could feel the scared and worried pulses coming from his sparkmate. He did not know what was happening to her, but he knew it was not good. Jazz kept pulsing his sparkmate back telling her to hang on, that he loved her, and that he and the other Autobots would come to rescue her as soon as they could. The only response he got back was love and please hurry. Jazz jumped, they needed to get to her and get to her soon and before the Cons discovered she was carrying sparklings.

Meanwhile, at the hidden Decepticon base, Megatron, though not fond of half organic bots, had his mind set on getting this one for himself, as she was strong, agile, stubborn, and ruthless at times. Megatron thought of her as a wolf former after his own spark. Little did he realize that her spark already belonged to someone. And that someone was not just anyone, but an Autobot Elita Guard member known as Jazz. Taylor just cringed every time she felt Megatron touch her, especially when he got close to her abdomen. Thankfully, Megatron steered clear of that area, mostly because that was where she had the most organic fur on her. She thanked her creator for that, as it was now protecting her little sparklings, even if it was not protecting her.

Megatron looked down at the femme, trying to plan his next move, when he found her groin plating. Since Taylor had never been rpegnant before, she did not know how horny she could get, but as Megatron rubbed her groin plating, she could feel her body temperature unwillingly rise. Thankfully, Megatron assumed that the reason she heated so fast was because either she had never interfaced before or it had been a very long time since she had interfaced. Not caring for the answer, Megatron continued to rub her vulnerable groin area. And as she got more and more aroused, Megatron smiled, but before Taylor could reveal her interfacing port, Megatron was called away, as he had an important message from a bounty hunter.

Having been left in limbo Taylor was both happy and frustrated. She was happy that Megatron was unable to rape her, but she was frustrated as her systems were still preparing her for overload. And since she was unable to do much, she had to either wait until her body cooled down or until someone helped her overload. It was not a pleasant circumstance, and even Taylor's mate could feel it as the Autobots made their way to the Decepticon base. The only thing that was worse, was the cold worry that hit Jazz from Taylor, as Jazz had no idea what had just happened.

Taylor looked up, trying to fight the arousal, but her interfacing port was open and Starscream had weaseled his way back into the brig area, absolutely delighted by what he found "waiting" for him. Taylor was torn as she did not want to be raped, but she needed to get off as her body was not obeying what her processor wanted. Starscream just licked his lips, this was too good to be true. And though taylor had try to fight the arousal, her optics and port were saying otherwise. Starscream went up to the writhing femme, and deciding to taste her first, used his long tongue to run along her port and inside to the sensitive wiring inside. Taylor's body won the fight as she began to let out lustful moans, hoping desperately to overload. And while her spark told her it was wrong, there was little she could do. She made sure to leave her sparkbond channel open so that Jazz would realize that she was doing this against her will.

Jazz was disturbed as he could feel and hear his mate trying to fight arousal and trying to tell someone "no." Obviously, no was not working as Jazz could feel the unwelcome and unwanted touches as they ran across his mate's chassis. This information alone caused Jazz to go faster and Jazz prayed that he could get to his mate before she was raped.

Meanwhile, Starscream was enjoying the sight, as he continued to lick and flick around Taylor's port and sensitive wiring. Starscream was not brazen yet enough to try fully interfacing with the restrained femme, as Megatron could come in at any time, but that did not mean that he could not "help" her overload. And as Starscream continued, he was unaware of having an audience, not that it mattered to him anyway.

Sari watched from her little cage, in absolute horror and shock as Starscream tried to get Taylor to overload and yell his name. Sari turned away as she was unable to look any more, but she stopped and turned around as she heard Taylor scream a name, but the name was not the name the seeker expected.

"Jazz…Help me….Jazz…help" Taylor screamed at the top of her overload, flooring both the seeker Sari's father. Sari was not shocked, as she knew about the two, but she was worried about what the seeker would do now that Taylor had said what she did. The seeker, disappointed, slapped the femme right in her sensitive parts and then walked out. He did not want to be in there when Megatron came, but the seeker was determined to make the fat femme (as he did not know she was carrying sparklings) scream his name and not that cursed Autobot's name. And with the thought deviously bubbling in his twisted processor, Starscream left, just as Megatron arrived to find the femme covered in lubricating fluid and having already overloaded, but it was obvious that no one had entered her before he came back. But pissed as he was, Megatron went out to see the footage of what had happened. Little did he know what that simple tape would reveal. And so off Megatron went, angered at who would beat him to the punch of tasting the sweet little femme.

Jazz felt the unwelcome overload and also could hear what Taylor said. And leaving the rest of the Autobots behind, Jazz speeded up to hopefully get to Taylor before anything else happened. However, prowl came up to slow the tense sparkmate down, by indicating that going in headlong was not going to help Taylor and then Jazz told the reason why he was in such a hurry, Taylor was pregnant with twins. All the Autobots, with the exception of Ratchet, were floored and now they understood why Jazz was so jumpy about it. And so, realizing that unsparked sparklings hung in the balance, The Autobots redoubled their efforts to find and free Taylor as well as Bulkhead's mate, Sari. All just had to hold out hope that their efforts would not be in vain and would allow them to rescue Sari and Taylor safely, without anything happening to the unborn sparklings. Easier said than done.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor is the creation of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Taylor and Sari are captured by the Cons, and the Autobots are trying to rescue them before anything happens to them or the unborn sparklings. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Taylor woke up in the dark dungeon, as she had experienced a huge overload, and though it was pleasant, it was unwelcome and unwanted as it had come from the seeker who had forced his way in to help get her to overload. But as she became more aware of the dark, she became more aware of the twins moving around in her womb. She was grateful that none of the Decepticons were in the room as her abdomen was moving more than normal, and Taylor wondered if Jazz was nearby, as the sparklings always acted up more when they sensed their father creator around. Taylor could only hope that the sparklings were right for their sake and for her own sake.

Meanwhile, Sari watched from the little cage that she had been thrown in since she had been captured along with Taylor. Sari sighed, wondering if the Autobots were ever going to save her and Taylor. Sari was watching as Taylor was still tied in her vulnerable position. Sari wanted the Autobots to come soon, but she was not sure how to explain that the biggest, bulkiest one of the Autobots was her sparkmate, or spouse. Sari buried her head in her hands, crying as it was all too much to handle.

Taylor could hear Sari's cries and was upset that there was nothing she could do to comfort the young female. Taylor was scared, but then she was just as big as the rest of the robots. She had no idea how frightening it could be for someone so small to be treated so badly by beings much bigger than she was. Taylor sighed, thankful at least that the night was quiet, but not realizing the actual reason for it was due to what had happened earlier that afternoon. But since things had settled down and she seemed to be forgotten by the Cons for the moment, Taylor tried to recharge, hoping that she could get enough so that she did not go into labor too early or the sparklings would never survive.

Meanwhile, in a far distant corner of the Decepticon base, Starscream was getting ripped a new one by Megatron for having gone behind the leader's back and trying to interface with the "precious" femme. (Precious only because she could be used as a breeder). Starscream was arrogantly defiant until Megatron had Lugnut pin the seeker down by his sensitive wings. Megatron laughed as Starscream was unable to get away. Lugnut continued to hold the wings down while sitting by Starscream's head while Megatron was preparing to teach the cheeky seeker a lesson he would never forget, as Blitzwing and other Decepticons were in room so that they would see what is done to all those who try to interface with the femme without permission. And as Megatron prepared, he sent his wiring to find the wiring inside of Starscream to force open Starscream's interfacing panel. And while Starscream's cable was still lumpy, Megatron was set on Starscream's front port. And without any warning, Megatron forced his stiffened thick cable up the seeker's front port, causing the seeker to scream, and before it ended Megatron forced a spark merge, impregnating the humiliated bot. And with that, the seeker was discarded like a piece of trash and sent to the other brig in the base, far away from the femme.

Meanwhile, being led by Jazz's spark, the Autobots were doing their absolute best to find Taylor and Jazz. And soon, Jazz struck pay dirt as the troop got closer and closer to a cave, and as they listened, they could hear the two dumb constructicons chatting about what oil to have. This was too easy, though the troop, as all of them knew the constructicons were not as bright as Megatron thought they were. And with little effort, both Scrapper and Mixmaster were overtaken and the Autobots were heading into the base, unsure as to where or if they would locate Taylor and Sari. But as they got further in, they realized that both Bulkhead's spark and Jazz's spark would lead them all to the right place.

And since all the Decepticons were still reeling from what Megatron had done to Starscream, none had moved and no one was yet aware that the Autobots had indeed entered into the Con base and were very close to rescuing Taylor, Sari, and Sari's father, though none of the Autobots even knew that he was here. Megatron, feeling satisfied with himself, asked if all the others present understood what he meant, and all gave the affirmation, yes they did, and though loyal, Lugnut actually thought about doing it as it mean he could interface with the "glorious leader" but realized that it would not be the best way to get the boss bot to notice him, so even the big dumbaft nodded yes.

Taylor woke suddenly when she felt a strong pulse in her spark. She looked around and saw Prowl, Bee, and Jazz in the room. Optimus and Bulkhead watched for Cons just in case. Soon, Taylor was freed by her sparkmate Jazz while Professor Sumdac and Sari were rescued by Prowl and Bumblebee. And once the females and the professor were freed the Autobots began heading out, with Jazz and Prowl heading out with Taylor, Sari, and the professor. And as Optimus, Bee, and Bulkhead were trying to leave, Megatron, having been alerted by alarm that something was wrong, came with Blitzbrain and Lugbut.

And having gotten the prisoners safely out, Bee took on Blitzwing while Bulkhead took on Lugnut. Megatron and Optimus squared off, Megatron pissed as the prized and rare femme bot had been taken from him. And while Bee, bulkhead, and Optimus worked together to fight off the cons, Taylor and Sari were rushed to the base to be checked on.

Once at the base, Prowl and Jazz brought Taylor and Sari into the med bay. Professor Sumdac, worried about his daughter, was carried in by Prowl as Jazz had his hands full with his own precious mate, Taylor, who was not looking so good. Jazz managed to get Taylor onto a med bay berth before she totally crashed and passed out. Ratchet, upon hearing the noise was shocked when he saw the condition that Taylor was in and immediately began an energon and IV drip and checked on the sparklings. Ratchet was relieved to find that the sparklings were healthy and safe.

And with the fluids flowing into Taylor, it was time to check on the Professor and his daughter. While the professor was fine, even having lost a little weight, Sari looked like she had seen better days. Ratchet carefully lifted Sari out of Prowl's hand and placed Sari on the medical berth. He scanned her over, and was shocked by his discovery, Sari was carrying as well, though she was only two months along. The sparks were so tiny that Ratchet had missed them the last time he had checked Sari over, about 1 month ago, when she complained of feeling sick. Only now did it make sense, Sari was expecting as well. This was not good.

And meanwhile, Optimus, Bee, and Bulkhead were still fighting, but the only one left to fight was Megatron as Lugbut and Blitzbrain were knocked out by the Autobots. Megatron continued to fight even as the remaining Autobots were leaving the Decepticon base. When Ultra Magnus showed up outside, Megatron backed down, as he did not wish to be captured, letting the Autobots go. Now, if only Taylor and Sari will recover, all would be well, but how will Sari's father and her sparkmate react to the news that Ratchet has? And will Taylor have recurring night terrors from her experience?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor is the creation of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Taylor and Sari were rescued and are expecting, will the Autobots be able to keep them safe? This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months later)

Taylor had recovered as Ratchet and Jazz were relieved as both the sparklings and Taylor were healthy, though Taylor still had some lingering effects of being trapped in the dark dungeon. It had taken her almost the whole two months since she had been rescued to let her sparkmate shut the lights off and almost as long to allow her sparkmate to interface with her, but Jazz was a patient mech, not forcing her to do anything that she was uncomfortable with, as he did not want her to fear him. Slowly but surely, she came around and was once again starting to be herself again.

Jazz patiently worked with Taylor, who was now on bedrest due to being six months pregnant with twins. Both Jazz and Taylor could feel the twins as they moved about freely in Taylor's abdomen. Jazz was getting more excited as the time drew near, but he could tell that the closer the due date came, the more fearful Taylor was becoming, as if she was sensing some unknown, hidden danger that lay further down the road. Jazz did his best, but he still could not stop the femme from worrying.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Megatron was swearing up and down and beating the tar out of his minions who had let the precious and rare femme escape from the brig. Lugnut was saved from a beating as he already had humbled and humiliated himself enough – that and Megatron was sick of the "glorious Megatron" propaganda that spewed forth from Lugbut's mouth. Megatron, after having settled down, began to plan and plot again. If the Autobots wanted to play hardball, Megatron was game.

Meanwhile, Sari, who had kind of been forgotten during the whole ordeal, except by her father, her sparkmate, and Ratchet, just sighed. Her abdomen was distended and she was tired. She had trouble sleeping as the images of the dungeon played over and over in her mind. But having been relaxed by her sparkmate Bulkhead, Sari was finally recharging, much to the relief of Ratchet who knew she desperately needed the rest.

And while Taylor and Sari slept, the other Autobots met to create a plan to help protect Taylor. And as they were talking, Bulkhead became upset, but no one could quite figure out why, as Bulkhead was usually very easy going. But when Bulkhead told his teammates that Sari was expecting too, all were shocked, all that is except Ratchet. Prowl, Jazz, Bee, and Optimus all felt bad as they had focused so much attention on Taylor that little Sari had been lost in the shuffle. Optimus eventually calmed Bulkhead down with help from Ratchet, and the meeting continued, as they planned how to protect both Taylor and Sari from the Decepticons.

Meanwhile, in the shared room, Taylor had gotten up out of the berth on her own, and stared out the dark window. She was not really looking at anything, but absentmindedly stroking her abdomen while thinking what the sparklings would look like when they were born. And as she stared out into space with a blank yet content look on her face, she began humming a lullaby that she remembered from when she was young, as it was one her mother and father had sung to her. And trying to calm down the active sparklings, Taylor was trying her best to calm the unsparked sparklings, as she desperately needed sleep. But unable to rest, she continued to pace in the room, not really focusing on anything other than calming her unborn sparklings down.

Sari was fast asleep, curled up in her tire bed. She slept peacefully, but in her anxious mind nightmares plagued her as she kept seeing the same nightmare over and over again. She woke up for the fifth time before she decided that she would go talk to Ratchet so that she could get some sleep. But on her way out the door, Sari noticed some strange noises coming from Jazz and Taylor's room, and so, wondering where it came from, Sari snuck down the hall, and peaked in the door. She saw that Taylor was singing a lullaby to help calm the unsparked sparklings. Enjoying the lullaby, Sari found a soft spot to lay down, and curled up, listening to the lovely melody that finally put her to sleep for the rest of the night. Taylor looked down and found Sari curled up in the room, and sensing the young girl needed help to sleep, Taylor crawled into the berth, placed Sari on her, and both fell into a deep recharge.

Meanwhile, as the mechs discussed what was best for the femmes, they also realized that it was not just the femmes that they were trying to keep safe, as both femmes were carrying little ones, which were vital to keeping the transformer race going.

The next morning, when Taylor woke, she found her sparkmate's arms wrapped around her and sari was precariously laying on Taylor's abdomen. And after carefully maneuvering and wiggling out of Jazz's arms and moving Sari to somewhere safe, Taylor headed off to the med bay for a check on her sparklings. And so hoping that all was well, Taylor headed toward the med bay.

Once arriving at the med bay, Taylor felt slightly dizzy, but it disappeared quickly. She had not yet eaten today and so she figured that that was where the dizziness had come from. And once she was on the med bay berth, Ratchet checked on the sparklings and found them to be perfectly healthy, though Taylor looked a little worse for wear. Ratchet, realizing that Taylor was not a morning person excused her for not looking that good at the time being. And pushing the thought aside, Ratchet asked Taylor is she wanted to learn the "genders" of her sparklings. Taylor, excited that they were healthy, told him yes. Taylor nearly screamed and hugged a surprised Ratchet as he informed her that one twin was a mech and the other was a femme. And so, happy, Taylor walked quickly out of the med bay, picked up some energon from the recreation room, and then headed back to her and Jazz's room, as she wanted to tell him the good news.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Bruce/Barrier and Barry/Bouncer are my creations. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Taylor and Sari give birth. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(same time as last chapter, 2 months after the femmes were rescued)

Starscream was still in the brig. He hated it there, but he still relished the thought that he had beaten Megatron to the punch. Starscream had learned somehow that the femme had been saved by her own faction, and the Megatron was pissed. Starscream had to laugh, until he felt another urge to purge his tanks. This was the 30th day in a row. Starscream did not know what was going on as he was eating more than usual and he was puking nearly every morning.

Megatron finally decided to let the seeker out of the brig, only to find his SIC fatter than he was when he was originally sent to the brig. Megatron, concerned, sent the seeker to Hook, the Decepticon medic, who revealed that Starscream was carrying triplet sparklings. Megatron swore as he realized that he had infused one of his own undeserving minions with his precious sparklings, but wanting to see what developed, Megatron let the sparklings develop, planning to only allow them to conitnue if they were mechs as Megatron wanted no "wimpy" femmes.

(2 months later)

Taylor was the biggest she had been since she first found out that she was carrying twins. Jazz was doing his best to keep his sparkmate comfortable. He could see and feel the twins as they moved around inside of Taylor, causing her occasionally to overload from nothing other than sparkling movement. Jazz just watched as Taylor slept. She seemed so peaceful laying on her right side. He decided that it would be best to curl up next to her, so that she felt safe. And so, curling around his slightly smaller mate, Jazz snuggled up against Taylor who welcomed the presence and allowed Jazz to place his arm gently around her distended abdomen. They two sparkmates cuddled, as Taylor was too big and too tired to interface.

About 2 earth hours later, Taylor woke in agony. She did not know where the pain was coming from until she looked down and saw the black, viscous liquid oozing all over her legs, her sparkmate's legs and the berth. Frightened and in pain, Taylor quickly tried to rouse her sparkmate, which took more effort than she thought it would. When Jazz woke, he wondered what was going on. Well, that is until he saw the fluid all over the place. Then he knew what was going on, as he had watched it happen when Bee gave birth to the twins First Aid and Streetwise. Taylor was about to give birth to the two little ones inside her. Jazz, not exactly thinking straight due to excitement commed Prowl, who was in the middle of meditating, to come help. though Prowl was not happy to be disturbed, he realized, as Prowl was pregnant as well, that Jazz was just spazzing out and needed to get Taylor to the med bay as soon as possible.

Prowl soon arrived to help the frustrated Taylor and panicky Jazz. Taylor was glad for the help, though Prowl kind of creeped her out a little. It did not take long for Prowl to redirect Jazz's energy to get Taylor to the med bay as Prowl walked on one side while Jazz walked on the other. Taylor was in pain, but at least she knew now that she was heading toward the med bay.

Prowl, more level headed, called ahead to let Ratchet know of the situation. And when Ratchet swore in colorful language, Prowl knew 2 things: 1 – Ratchet heard him and 2 – First aid was not in the med bay. And so Prowl and Jazz knew it was safe to bring Taylor into the med bay.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the base, Sari was starting to feel strange as a mix of oil and water leaked from her. She was scared, but something told her that this was meant to happen, as she was expecting little sparkling-children. Sari soon crawled to her Sparkmate in pain, and Bulkhead, seeing the desperate look in Sari's eyes ran out the door and toward the med bay.

In the med bay, Taylor was placed upon a makeshift berth all while her systems were preparing for her to spark, or give birth, to the two sparklings inside her. Ratchet checked and found that Taylor's port was wide enough and that the sparklings should soon come out. Taylor, in pain and "sweating" was pushing with all her strength when she was told to push. Soon, the first sparkling was starting to emerge. 4 more strong pushes and the little black and white mech came out. He was part wolf former and part transformer. He could become a wolf, with Black and white coating, or a car like his father. Taylor, happy to have given birth to a happy and healthy sparkling, named the little guy Sirius. And while Jazz held his son, Taylor began to start pushing out the second sparkling.

And while Ratchet was helping Taylor, Bulkhead barged into the med bay and asked for help as Sari was in pain. Ratchet swore, as he realized that both Taylor and Sari were going to give birth the same day. Ratchet told the big lug to set Sari down on the other berth and stay with her until Ratchet could get there. Afraid of the medic's wrath, Bulkhead did as he was told, trying to comfort his sparkmate while Ratchet continued to help out Taylor.

Taylor yelled and screamed as she squeezed her sparkmate's hand hard as the second sparkling was having a harder time coming out, and Ratchet soon figured out why, as the second sparkling was coming out breech. Ratchet, hating to have to do this, gently pushed the sparkling back inside, helped it turn around, and then had Taylor push the little one out. After the painful turn around, Taylor had a much easier time sparking the second twin, a little brown femme that could be a wolf former or a car, depending on what was required. This sparkling was quiet as well, which was relief to the medic's audios, as he got enough screaming in dealing with his sparkling Streetwise. Jazz, seeing the second twin, a beautiful femme, named the little one Diana. Taylor, tired, just smiled as Jazz held both Sirius and Diana in his arms. Jazz felt like the proudest daddy on earth and leaned over to kiss his sleeping sparkmate, thanking her for the wonderful gift of the twins. Taylor, sleeping, just smiled and sent love through their sparkbond.

Meanwhile, Ratchet returned to working on Sari. Sari was in pain, but by the time Ratchet went to check on her, Sari was already working on pushing her first sparkling child out. Ratchet acted quickly to help her, and soon the first born, a son she named Bruce/Barrier and then the second son came right out afterward, puzzling Ratchet. The second one Sari named Barry/Bouncer. As if on cue the two little human looking children turned into transformers sparklings. Barrier could change into a bus while Bouncer was a squad assault vehicle like his father. Barrier was green with yellow trim while Bouncer was blue with red trim. And once the little ones arrived, Ratchet finally relaxed, seeing as he had helped bring four new lives into the world. Little did anyone know that the Decepticons were just biding their time.

Starscream, 4 months along with triplet sparklings was lucky, as Megatron had found out that they were all going to be mech seekerlings. That was the only reason that Megatron allowed the pregnancy to continue, as he hoped to lure the Autobots to their doom by using his own sparklings. In Megatron's mind it was a brilliant plan, but the only down side was that he had to wait a bit longer before he could do it. But Megatron knew he could wait, as the energy signal blockers kept the Decepticons safely hidden as they went about doing their dirty business.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Bruce/Barrier, Barry/Bouncer, Skybolt, Blackbox, Moonbeam, and Fireseeker are my creations. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. The sparklings are here, Prowl is pregnant, Starscream gives birth and Megatron continues to plot. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A little over 2 months after the birth of the twins)

Taylor was extremely exhausted, even though Jazz was a tremendous help in raising the two little twins. And while Sirius had more of Jazz's personality, Diana was much more like her mother. The two little sparklings were certainly balls of energy and in addition to having vehicle modes, the two little ones were also able to change into wolves, just like their mother. Jazz laughed at the cute metal/organic tails that the little ones had. And while Sirius was a bit of a momma's boy, Diana was definitely daddy's little princess.

Meanwhile, Sari and her mate Bulkhead had their hands full with their two little mechs. And for as much as the little ones enjoyed being sparklings, they enjoyed being human and resting on their mother Sari the most. Optimus Prime, having been surprised by Sari having sparkling-children, loved the two little ones. And though only Sari or her father could handle Barry and Bruce, all the Autobots enjoyed having fun with Bouncer and Barrier, both of whom absolutely loved playing with Sirius as well as the other Autobots. And though Diana felt a little left out, she still managed to have fun with the other two sparklings.

The most surprising news recently was that Prowl was now carrying sparklings. Everyone wondered who Prowl's sparkmate was, but no one knew as even Prowl would not tell. Ratchet had checked the motorbike out and found the developing sparklings only about 3 weeks ago. And while all, including Ratchet wondered who Prowl's secret mate was, the bond had to remain a secret as the secondary partner kept up the façade that he did not want or need a sparkmate after having lost one so long ago. Needless to say, all would have to wait until Prowl gave birth before seeing who exactly the ninja-bot's sparkmate was.

Meanwhile, in the Con base, Starscream was growing bigger than expected, and was huge for only being closer to 7 months along. Megatron was concerned, but not for Starscream, but for if the ones inside would come out operational, functional, and without any glitches. Starscream, too weighed down to do much, was left on his berth, trying to find a comfortable position. It would only be a matter of time before the seeker would see the cause of his unpleasantness. And that time was coming soon, as Starscream looked and realized that oil was flowing out of him – the sparklings were coming.

Starscream screamed in pain, disturbing Blitzwing and Lugnut, who quickly left, as did Blackarachnia. Megatron, furious about the screams he was hearing, headed down the hall to Starscream's room and berth. And once there, Megatron threw open the door only to find the fat seeker in the throes of sparking the sparklings. Megatron was caught off guard, but soon called the medic and Starscream was dragged to the med bay.

Once in the med bay, Megatron watched as Starscream swore in some of the most colorful language imaginable from various languages that the seeker knew. Megatron raised an optic ridge as he had never even realized how many curse words the dumbaft seeker knew. But back to the task at hand, Megatron was eagerly awaiting to see what the seeker would produce. Hook, the medic, prepped the seeker for the birth of multiples, though how many was still unknown.

Starscream was "sweating" as his port had finally adjusted to the right size to deliver the sparklings. And with minimal effort, the first mech, a purple and black seekerling came out, and it was soon named Skywarp, followed quickly by another seekerling, a blue and red mech, which was named Thundercracker. The third sparkling, tougher to push out than the first two, came slowly crawling out, causing a great deal of pain to the screamer. The third seekerling, a larger mech, was silver and gold, and was named Skybolt. Starscream was amazed when he had three and then realized, there were still more to come.

The fourth one soon popped out, an all black mech seekerling, who Megatron designated as Blackbox. And a surprise 5th one came out, an all silver seekerling mech named Moonbeam. And though Starscream was tired, with one last push, one more surprise came out, a femme seekerling, red and black in coloration. Megatron looked at the femme with wary optics until the little femme, in her feistiness bit and snapped at Megatron, and Megatron smiled, accepting the feisty femme, naming her Fireseeker. Starscream, after 10 hours of labor, crashed into recharge while Megatron looked at his brood, making plans already of how these little ones,( all born with purple optics as they had not made the choice of which side they were on), were going to help him defeat the Autobots.

Meanwhile, as much as Taylor loved her and Jazz's little ones, she was still hesitant about the Decepticons being gone and so told Jazz that they were going to hold off on having anymore sparklings until the war was over. Jazz, slightly disappointed, supported Taylor in whatever she chose. Taylor, tired from dealing with the sparklings, was sleeping in her and Jazz's shared berth while Jazz watched over their two little sparklings. Jazz was amazed at how little Sirius was so much like him, including practicing ninja moves with Barrier and Bouncer. Jazz just sighed, hoping that Bee would soon show up with Streetwise and First Aid as Sirius and Diana were to go with Bee and his sparklings on a trip to a nearby park. If only the Autobots knew what would happen next, they would have kept the little ones indoors.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Bruce/Barrier, Barry/Bouncer, Skybolt, Blackbox, Moonbeam, and Fireseeker are my creations. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Taylor rests, the Decepticons attack and Megatron finally gets to have his way with Taylor which leaves the Autobots in a very complicated position. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron, while Starscream was sound in recharge, took several of the most innocent looking sparklings that Starscream had given birth to, for his was going to use them as bait to lure Taylor to him, or at least as a distraction for the achievement of his ultimate goal. For he had wanted her ever since he had laid his optics upon her, and this time his plan would not fail as Starscream had already done his part by giving birth to the sparklings that Megatron had infused him with. Now it was just a matter of trapping Taylor alone. Megatron felt that this time, there was no way he could fail to get what he wanted.

Megatron had taken Lugnut, Blackarachnia, and Blitzwing with him as they went to attack, drawing all the Autobots out with the obvious exception of Sari and Taylor who were in the base and Jazz who was a park with the infantile sparklings. And to make matters more complicated, where Megatron and his cronies were, there was a fragment of the All Spark as well as little sparklings in trouble (though the Autobots did not realize that these sparklings were Megatron and Starscream's sparklings). And, with the majority of the Autobots gone, Swindle warped his way in and found Taylor sleeping on the couch. And with little resistance, Swindle gathered up Taylor and Sari and warped quickly back to base before anyone could stop the cheeky and crafty swindler.

Meanwhile, at the park, Jazz was having fun with his two little sparklings, as he taught them to transform. Sirius was really starting to get it and preferred to switch straight from wolf mode to car mode while Diana preferred to go through all three of her modes. And with all the Autobots busy, Jazz never realized that his precious sparkmate had been right in her fearing that the Decepticons would come back with a vengeance.

And since Jazz realized that there was Con activity in the area, Jazz decided to take his very young and small sparklings back to the base. And so Jazz headed back to the base, but when he arrived, he felt a chill go down his "spine" as something felt very wrong, as if the space had been violated. Jazz, holding his sparklings tightly to him ran inside, only to find his worse fear conformed, Taylor had been taken yet again. And now Jazz realized that without carrying sparklings, there was nothing stopping the Decepticons from impregnating her and using his poor sparkmate as nothing but a breeder bot.

Meanwhile, at the fight, Megatron, having received word that the deed was done, soon gathered up the sparklings, though there was one he missed, and took off along with Lugbut, Blackarachnia, and Blitzbrain. And it was Bee who found the left behind little sparkling while Optimus got a call he had hoped would not happen, Taylor was gone yet again, captured by the Cons. And while Optimus was swearing about the whole thing, Bee brought out the one forgotten sparkling; the sparkling that had been named Skybolt, though none of the Autobots knew it. Now the Autobots were really in a pickle as not only had Taylor and Sari been taken from them yet again but they had been left with an unidentified sparkling, a seekerling to be exact who looked up at the Autobots with curiosity and fear in his optics. It was clear to the Autobots that wherever this little one had come from, he was not well taken care of.

Meanwhile, back at the Decepticon base, Megatron took the sleeping Taylor from Swindle's arms. Megatron was pleased as punch as now it would be possible to have a breeder bot and now all she would be allowed to do was provide sparklings for the Con army.

And after having secured the prisoner to her place, Megatron did the unthinkable, as he interfaced with her, even though she was unable to fight him off. And as Megatron enjoyed his time, Jazz could feel every icky touch from the tyrant as he realized that Megatron was now raping and trying to impregnate the ninja-bot's sparkmate. Jazz was furious as he could feel Taylor's body unwillingly heat up and soon the cyber ninja could feel the spark merge. Jazz swore as he realized that Megatron had just impregnated Jazz's sparkmate. This meant war and nothing that Megatron could do was going to prepare him for the wrath of Jazz.

Later on, when Taylor finally woke, she found herself bound, chained and gagged with Megatron circling her like a predator to pray. Taylor wanted to scream but was unable to as her vocal processors had been turned off and disconnected to make sure that she could not give away where she was to the Autobots. Things did not look good for Sari, Taylor, or the rest of the Autobots.

Jazz was flipping out as the rest of the Autobots headed back to base. The others were angry as Jazz explained what he felt and what he thought had happened. And now things were even more complicated, as there was no way that Sirius and Diana could be left alone to fend for themselves. And now with more complications, the Autobots would need a new plan of attack to save Sari and Taylor before it was too late. But the question was, could the Autobots reach her before Megatron stripped her of everything near and dear to her?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Bruce/Barrier, Barry/Bouncer, Skybolt, Blackbox, Moonbeam, and Fireseeker are my creations. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Taylor rests, the Decepticons attack and Megatron finally gets to have his way with Taylor which leaves the Autobots in a very complicated position. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron was extremely pleased with himself as he had finally impregnated the feisty femme who had denied him the time before. There was nothing she could about it now as she was bound, chained and her vocal processors had been turned off, though her spark was still trying to communicate with her sparkmate, Jazz. Megatron was going about and congratulating himself, as he had impregnated Starscream yet again and also impregnated Lugnut to increase the size of his army so that he could take over Cybertron and then earth.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Barrier and Bouncer came out of hiding to see the Autobots. Both ran to Bulkhead, crying little energon tears as they missed their mommy. Jazz was holding a teary-eyed Diana and a frightened Sirius as both had felt the forced interface in their sparks as well. Jazz was now pissed beyond belief. And come what may, the Autobots were going to do their best to save Sari and Taylor, all but Jazz unaware that Megatron had brutally raped and impregnated Taylor, as Megatron intended to use her as little more than a breeder.

Optimus had to step in and calm Jazz down, as the cyber ninja was ready to knock over anybody or anything that got in his way. Once Optimus stepped in, Jazz did calm down, enough to be sensible and rational. They needed to formulate a plan to rescue Taylor and Sari as both were extremely vulnerable.

Meanwhile, at the con base, Taylor looked around her and found that she had once again been captured, and this time, she knew she had been forced into a spark merge with Megatron, as she had overheard the con medic say that she indeed had been impregnated. Taylor was screaming in her mind. She had no idea how her sparkmate was going to take her being pregnant with someone else's sparklings. And so, fearing the unknown, Taylor began to cry, saturating the fur under her beautiful optics. If only her mate would come soon to rescue her.

Sari, on the other hand was left in a cage once again. And since she had the key, she was kept in a separate place from Taylor, for fear that Sari would get out and save her friend. Megatron had to smile as he watched his inventor bot come up with a hologram so he could even use Sari as a breeder. And while Megatron was laughing as progress was being made, Sari and her friend Taylor were both scared of what would become of them if the Autobots did not rescue them soon.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, the Autobots had formulated their plan which required the two groups to split and come from different directions. And while Ratchet was left at the base to watch the sparklings and such, team one, consisting of Bee, Optimus, and Jazz, headed one way while team 2, consisting of Prowl, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus, headed in an entirely different direction, though both had one place to head to, just two ways of getting there. Both teams hoped that they would reach their destination before anything more happened to Sari or Taylor.

However, as Bulkhead's group approached the Con base, they found themselves under heavy enemy fire, but that was how the Autobots had planned it, for as Bulkhead's team was fighting the dumbaft Decepticons, Jazz's team was slipping in unnoticed. It was only a matter of time before they would find what they were looking for. Jazz headed off in one direction, being lead by his spark toward his sparkmate, while Optimus and Bee split up further in search of Sari. As the three went down three different hallways, Optimus ran into the one bot he did not want to see – Megatron.

Bee headed down a dark abandoned hallway in search of Sari. His audios suddenly picked up the sound of someone or something crying and carefully Bee approached, hoping that it would not be a trap. As Bee approached a large, metal door, the sounds grew louder – yes it was definitely Sari's crying as Bee recognized it from when Sari had cried when she was kicked out of the only home she had ever known. Bee quietly zipped closer to the door. Once he reached the door, he transformed into his bipedal mode and began to search for a way to open the door quietly.

Meanwhile, Jazz headed down a different hallway. His spark was leading him closer and closer to a special brig area. Jazz was starting to get angry as he could not believe that his precious sparkmate was not only taken, but was violated in the worst way possible. But Jazz realized that he needed to focus on reaching Taylor if he wanted to reach her in time. And so Jazz refocused himself as he realized that he was getting closer and closer to his sparkmate. Soon, all that stood between him and his precious sparkmate was chains holding her to the berth in an extremely vulnerable position. Jazz silently slipped up, ripped off the chains, took his sleeping and pregnant sparkmate out, and began heading out of the Con base, hoping to make it to Ratchet before he could get caught.

Meanwhile, Optimus transformed as he realized that he was going to face down Megatron mano a mano. Optimus put his faceguard up, grabbed his axe, and prepared to fight. Megatron began to charge toward the young bot. And as the two began to clash, Optimus received a carefully coded message that Sari and Taylor had both been rescued, but unable to escape, Optimus was forced to continue fighting the dark tyrant in order to prevent the Con leader from realizing that the Autobots had rescued what they had come for. And while the fight on the inside and outside continued, Jazz and Bee headed out secretly and headed back for base, as Ratchet was worried about both Taylor and Sari, hoping that neither had suffered heavily at the hands of Megatron. Boy was Ratchet going to be surprised when he finally got a chance to examine the two femmes.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Bruce/Barrier, Barry/Bouncer, Skybolt, Blackbox, Moonbeam, Fireseeker, Blade, and First Responder are my little creations. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Taylor and sari are rescued, but how will their sparkmates take the devastating news? This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jazz and Bee both hurried to get Sari and Taylor back to the safety of the base. Bumblebee could tell that Jazz was fuming by the way Jazz drove. In fact, Bee had to remind Jazz several times to slow down and pay attention to the road ahead. Jazz was just barely able to do so, as his spark was telling him something that he did not want to believe even though he was sure he knew. And it was only thanks to Bee that every one of them made it back to the base safely.

Jazz and Bumblebee quickly brought Taylor and Sari to the makeshift med bay, hoping that the news Ratchet would give them would be good news. So far, the only good news was that the two femmes were alive and that they felt safe enough to sleep or recharge. And after Bee carefully placed Sari on one berth, he helped Jazz gently hoist Taylor onto another med bay berth. Jazz did not like the look that he saw on Ratchet's face, and so before Ratchet could even get anything out of him, Jazz turned tail, walked out of the med bay, then out of the base, and then back to where he had found his sparkmate. Unknown to both Bee and Ratchet, Jazz was pissed to the point where he was going to go back and slaughter Megatron by ripping the glitch apart, but was stopped by the other teammates as the rescue was complete, but that did little to quell Jazz's anger.

And while Jazz left, Bee remained in the med bay, as Ratchet needed the yellow subcompact's help with treating Sari and Taylor. And after examining the two, Ratchet had some bad news, both were carrying offspring. Bee's mouth just about hit the floor but he and Ratchet were both concerned about not only Taylor and Sari's reactions, but their sparkmates, Jazz and Bulkhead, as well as the rest of the Autobots. Fortunately, at this point Taylor and Sari were still out and were not aware of what was going on. Ratchet had drips running on both, hoping that they would both be strong enough to pull through this. And the part that broke Ratchet's heart more than anything was to see young Sari pregnant from being raped. Not that Taylor's was not sad, but Sari was much younger than Taylor and much more vulnerable as Sari was much smaller.

Jazz shortly returned with the other Autobots, fuming about what had happened. It was only thanks to Optimus and Ultra Magnus that Jazz did not go after Megatron. And when Jazz and Bulkhead returned, Ratchet gave everyone the good news, the bad news, and the ugly news. And it was only thanks to the rest of the Autobots that Bulkhead and Jazz did not go out and take care of Megatron right then and there. Unfortunately, it would not be until both Sari and Taylor sparked their sparklings that the two sides would meet in full combat again, with all kinds of sparklings lives on the line.

(8 months down the road)

Both Sari and Taylor had been devastated by the news that they had been impregnated by the cons, or in Taylor's case, by Megatron directly. However, since both realized that it was not the sparklings' fault, they both decided to carry their sparklings though to term, hence both Taylor and Sari were now 8 months pregnant with multiple sparklings. And while their own sparklings Bouncer, Barrier, Sirius and Diana were the most curious as to what was going on with the new unsparked sparklings, it was not long before Prowl and Ratchet's curious and mostly quiet sparklings were asking questions of Sari and Taylor as well. The little Black and gold ambulance mech named First Responder was examining everything with the precision of a medic while the quiet red and white motorbike mech named Blade just watched from afar, hidden under his own hologram as he was practicing using it.

Jazz and Bulkhead as well as the other Autobots continued to plan about how they were going to get rid of Megatron and the annoying and menacing Cons. Jazz and Bulkhead were both just about ready to kill the Con leader here and now, as they had both been ready to kill Megatron since they learned that he had impregnated their mates. Fortunately, Optimus and Magnus were able to refrain the two bots, but it would not be much longer before the Autobots would clash with the Cons once again, and hopefully the conflict would end then and there, though none of the Autobots realized that Starscream and Megatron, the two most hated Decepticons had their own brood of sparklings, which would lead to many complications when the two sides finally met one more time.

And while the Autobots were in the middle of the discussion, they heard screaming from the sparklings that they had left with Taylor and Sari. However, as the curious sparklings watched, Taylor began to cry out in agony. It would seem that these sparklings were wanting to come out and come out soon. And not too long after Taylor's sparklings started the sparking process, Sari was soon to follow. Jazz and Bulkhead raced the two to the med bay, causing Ratchet to swear as he was hoping both would not go at the same time, but like it or not, the sparklings were coming and they were coming now!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Glider, Squirt, Spoiler, Hope, Colossus, Bruce/Barrier, Barry/Bouncer, Skybolt, Blackbox, Moonbeam, Fireseeker, Blade, and First Responder are my little creations. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. Taylor and sari are rescued, but how will their sparkmates take the devastating news? This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

And as Jazz watched worriedly, he could see that Taylor was struggling with sparking the three very large sparklings. And since Taylor was slightly father along that Sari, Ratchet was able to devote his time to Taylor. Jazz just watched as Taylor groaned, moaned, strained, and pushed the first large sparkling out. Jazz was worried that Taylor would pass out, but with a strong pulse of encouragement from Jazz, Taylor finally managed to spark the first sparkling, and to her and Jazz's horror, it was the spitting image of Megatron. Jazz swore, and he was even more pissed now, but Ratchet reminded him that though the sparkling may look like Megatron, it may not have the tyrant's personality. Jazz was unsure of this, but when he picked up the little sparkling, he could see the deep blue optics, and when the sparkling woke it drew instinctively close to Jazz. Jazz was happy that this one did not have Megatron's personality, but it was still hard to take. And so, frustrated, Jazz named the little one Spoiler.

And as soon as the first was laid aside, the second large, though slightly smaller than the first, sparkling emerged. It was a little femme who was the spitting image of her mother Taylor except for the coloration was reversed. Jazz was not sure what to say, as the beautiful little femme recharged peacefully, not crying and letting out only a small squeak when poked by Ratchet. Taylor, attempting to get the third sparkling out, once again allowed Jazz to name the little one, but Diana, seeing the little sparkling came up with a name that fit the little one well, Hope. Jazz and Taylor liked the name as did Diana, though Sirius was none too sure about it. And once Hope was delivered, there was one more sparkling for Taylor to spark, and this one was the biggest one yet.

And tired as she was, Taylor pushed herself to force this last large sparkling out. And once she summoned all her remaining strength and energy, she pushed fiercely, vigorously, and rigorously and finally pushed the last sparkling out of her. But things were not so simple as when this sparkling was born, not only was Taylor bleeding from scrapes inside her port and sparking canal, but also the sparkling came out with the energon cord around its neck and deep purple in color with minimal signs of circulating air. Ratchet hastily cut the energon cord and unwrapped the cord from the mech sparkling's neck. This mech was far bigger than either its brother or sister, but fortunately, removal of the energon cord rendered the sparkling viable and it soon screamed louder than anything the Autobots were used to other than Bee's whining.

But the strange thing was its alt mode; it could either be a seeker or a racer. And though triple changers were usually small, since Megatron was the "data donor", the large size did not surprise Ratchet or Jazz. And with the size of this one, Jazz could only think of one name that would fit, Colossus. And finally, with all three sparked, and Taylor passed out and recharging on the berth, Jazz took Diana and Sirius to meet there new little siblings, though animosity toward Megatron still burned brightly in the back of Jazz's processors, as Megatron had once again tried to kill his mate. Ratchet quickly repaired the damage done to the inside of Taylor's port before heading over to check on sari, who was already screaming that the first one was on its way out.

Meanwhile, just as things were settling down for Jazz and Taylor, Sari was starting to give birth to the protoforms floating inside her. Though Ratchet had determined that these sparklings were somehow all transformer, that did not make things any easier for Sari or her sparking experience, and while Bouncer and Barrier were with Bulkhead watching, Sari was squirming and writhing in intense pain on the large med bay berth. And as Sari swore in every English word she knew and Cybertronian word she had learned, Ratchet was surprised by what came out of Sari's mouth as he asked her to push the little ones out. Sari obliged, but far from quietly.

Sari strained, groaned, and screamed as her first sparkling came out, a beautiful little femme. Ratchet was absolutely amazed as the small femme reminded the medic of an old friend named Arcee, except this newly sparked femme was silver and red in color and had wings. And since Sari was screaming in pain, as the pain meds that the medic had given her were not touching the pain, Bulkhead swiftly named the precious little femme seeker Glider and then went back to sending loving pulses to his sparkmate to help her make it through this sparking just as he did when Sari had sparked Bouncer and Barrier. Bouncer and Barrier were eager to meet their new sibling, but it was all Bulkhead could do to hold the two sparklings still until Sari was able to spark the second twin and final sparkling.

The second sparkling was a mech, but silver and green in color with wings with deep blue optics, much like a seeker. Bulkhead, realizing who Megatron must have used to impregnate his own sparkmate, named the little mech Squirt, as he was smaller than his sister and he decided to "squirt' his sparking fluids everywhere. But while Bouncer and Barrier were now allowed to interact with their brand new siblings and Sari lay resting peacefully on the med bay berth, a deep hatred and anger was brewing in the far in the back of Bulkhead's concerned processor, and things only got stranger as Bulkhead and Jazz shared a "look" and merely nodded at each other. That look alone spelled out trouble. And who was going to be the recipient of the trouble? One only had to look at the sparklings to know who the anger and hatred was drawing these two sparkmates to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of Eomonmoonbertlotanis. Aquaformer, Glider, Squirt, Spoiler, Hope, Colossus, Bruce/Barrier, Barry/Bouncer, Skybolt, Blackbox, Moonbeam, Fireseeker, Blade, and First Responder are my little creations. Aura is a creation of mine, but was put in as a request for Xoxember12345 for her to be inserted as a sparkling into a story. Scarclash is the creation of and used with permission by :Gshepherd17. This is based in the animated universe. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant – though things may change slightly. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months after the sparklings were sparked)

Jazz and Bulkhead had been secretly getting together ever since the day their sparkmates sparked sparklings that had come from a nonconsensual act from the cons. But now, they met with all the Autobots as not only had Sari and Taylor been taken only two days ago, but all the sparklings had been taken as well, save Squirt who had hidden when the Cons laid siege on the Autobot headquarters. Now, things were personal. And no matter how calm and rational Optimus and the others tried to be, Jazz and Bulkhead were livid and there was no way they were going to allow Megatron to get away with this yet again.

Meanwhile, at the Con base, Sari found herself alone in a cage, separated not only from Taylor but also from all her sparklings. Sari, though usually stoic, sat down and cried as the thought of her precious sparklings being killed or turned against her seemed to almost crush her spirit. Elsewhere in the base, Taylor once again found herself caged and bound to a berth yet again. She did not know that she was carrying sparklings yet again – this time hers and her sparkmates – as she had not had time to even go see Ratchet for her morning sickness and mood swings. But being separated from all her sparklings was just about killing Taylor as even the sparklings that she sparked just a couple months ago had been taken from her.

Elsewhere in the Con base, the sparklings that had been captured were all held captive in one large room, awaiting their fate. Sirius, Diana, Bouncer and Barrier, being the oldest, were trying to do the best they could to calm the youngest, with Sirius trying to figure a way out of this whole mess. The only sparkling that had been captured that was missing from the room at this point was Spoiler, the sparkling who looked like an exact copy of Megatron, but had Taylor's personality. Sirius was concerned, as was Bouncer, and the two put their heads together to see if they could think of a way out of their imprisonment. What no one realized was that more help was on the way.

Back at Autobot headquarters, the Autobots were discussing the best way to get to Megatron, when they suddenly heard beeping on the monitor – two more transformers were coming and no one knew if they were Cons or Autobots. And so, putting their discussion aside, the Autobots headed out, but something told Jazz and Bulkhead that these were Autobots who had come to help them out. The two looked knowingly at each other, hoping that they were not wrong.

However, back at the Con base, Megatron was holding little Spoiler in his hands, in awe that the little one looked just like him. The only bad part, at least for Megatron, was that the little brat had his mother's personality, and with that, Spoiler was going everything he could to get away from Megatron, who did not realize that the sparkling was well known for getting out of situations the sparkling did not like – at least until Spoiler squirmed his way out of Megatron's arms and ran off. Now Megatron was pissed. And that meant war!

Far above the city, two flying transformers were entering the city, unsure as to why, but feeling called, soon were coming in for a landing and transforming, startling many of the fine citizens of Detroit. The large brown Dragon looked ferocious and ready to devour anything in its path. The other bipedal form looked fairly similar in build to Megatron, but was blue and green and had a large Autobot Symbol on one shoulder while a red cross say on the other shoulder. Both femmes, though no one could tell they were femmes, started studying the area while Optimus and the Autobots soon came upon the two. And all were startled by their size, as they towered over their other teammates. Jazz and Bulkhead just looked at each other and smile – with these mechs, victory was guaranteed.

Sentinel, scared like usual, hid in the background, while Optimus introduced himself and the rest of the Autobots. And boy were the Autobots in for a shock when they duo responded.

"Welcome to earth. My name is Optimus Prime" stated Optimus, not sure how the two were going to react.

"Hi there, the Dragon's name is Scarclash, and my name is Aquaformer. We came here to help, and to look for another sparkling that went missing not too long ago. Did someone send for us?" Aquaformer answered in her deep yet feminine voice.

Optimus and the others were startled as the learned that both these big mechs were not mechs at all, but very well built femmes. Jazz realized that having these two being femmes would aid in the recovery of Taylor, Sari and the sparklings. And so without further ado, the Autobots made their plans and things were set for a show down.

(2 days later)

Taylor and Sari were worried that they had not been rescued yet, but they knew deep in their sparks that the Autobots would rescue them; it was only a matter of time. The captured sparklings, on the other hand, were starting to get nervous, as they had hoped to be rescued sooner, though the fact that Spoiler had now been thrown back in with the pack eased some worries. All were hoping to be rescued, even as Megatron stewed, ready to attack the Autobots the moment they showed their faceplates.

After having discussed and finally decided on a plan of action, the Autobots headed out. And unknown to most bots, not only did Jazz and Bulkhead have their own little plan, but Aquaformer and Scarclash did also. And so as they headed off, Jazz and Bulkhead split one way from the group while Aquaformer and Scarclash went another way. And while this part was planned, once the groups reached their final destinations, the outcome would be very different from what Optimus was expecting.

Soon enough, Megatron realized that the Autobots were heading out, and so Megatron sent his minions out, staying behind to guard his prizes. And while Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, and Lugnut went out to fight the Autobots, Megatron stayed behind with Screamer, just in case any Autobots made it past his minions. What Megatron failed to add into the equation was the two new Autobot femmes that just came to earth.

Prowl, Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet transformed to fight their foes, the Cons, and laser fire as well as gun fire erupted, destroying most of the buildings around the area as the two sides fought. And while these four fought, Jazz and Bulkhead headed toward Megatron's layer. And while the two easily slipped by the Constructicon dunces, they made their way toward the throne room, where they knew Megatron would be in hiding.

Meanwhile, flying high above the Con's radar, came Aquaformer and Scarclash in their jet modes, as Aquaformer knew her car mode would get detected in a heartbeat. These two were going to free Sari, Taylor, and the sparklings, including little Aura who had been taken by Megatron as well. And as Aquaformer and Scarclash made their way into the Con base, no one saw them. And while Scarclash went to free Sari and Taylor, Aquaformer made her way to the room that all the sparklings were being held in.

And while all hell was breaking loose on the Detroit streets where Optimus was, all hell was also breaking loose in the throne room as Bulkhead and Jazz had already taken down Starscream and were double teaming Megatron, who showed large gashes from the fight. Energon was everywhere as it had come spurting out of the mech's bodies during the fight, that Megatron realized that he was losing and losing quickly. His minions were being soundly defeated and he had no place left to go.

Scarclash, having found Sari sleeping, rescued the small humanoid, and then headed for Taylor's cell. When Scarclash reached Taylor, Scar realized that she had to get the femme out of there. And so, with great effort, Scar ripped off the shackles that bound Taylor, and soon, Scar was flying off with the two femmes, safe and sound.

It had taken Aquaformer a little longer, but she soon reached the area where the sparklings were being held captive. Aura, the little sparkling that Aqua and Scar had been seeking for Ultra Magnus, recognized Aquaformer, and soon led the other sparklings to the safety of Aqua's car mode, and soon enough, the sparklings were all safe and sound.

Finally realizing that the plan was not going as planned, Optimus and the others quickly subdued the Cons they had been fighting and tried to reach Jazz, Bulkhead, Aqua, or Scar and were unable to. All Optimus could do was hope that everyone was safe. He would soon learn the truth once they reached the Autobot base.

Once at the base, Aquaformer was repairing Jazz and Bulkhead while a recovered Sari and Taylor were watching the sparklings. It was then and only then that Optimus realized what had happened. Megatron had been defeated and everyone had been rescued.

(3 weeks later)

Aquaformer and Scarclash were still on earth, having joined the earthbound Autobots. Aura had been returned to her parents, and everyone else was safe. Bee began flirting with Scarclash even though he already had another sparkmate. Scarclash, who secretly had a crush on the little yellow subcompact, was willing to share even though sharing was not always her forte. Aquaformer worked closely with Ratchet in the makeshift med bay, though Prowl kept a sharp optic on her, as something about her drew him toward her – after all she was already his sparkmate. All in all – all seemed well.

But, unknown to all, Megatron's spark, instead of going to the pit, floated off, drifting in space like bad space debris. All it could say was _I will be back, and when I come, I will get my revenge!_


End file.
